A Holly Jolly Christmas
by IAmTheRedMaskHeWears
Summary: Derek hasn't celebrated Christmas since the fire. Sophia hasn't spent a Christmas with her family in a long time, yet still loves it. What hapens when she makes Derek decorate the loft and actually celebrate Christmas? Derek/OC. Just a themed oneshot for my 'Distractions' series.


Derek and Sophia were laying down on Derek's bed; both looking up at the ceiling; a comfortable silence surrounding the cuddling couple.

Sophia had her head on Derek's chest, just above his heart. Her hand was on his stomach, making patterns with her finger. One of his was on her waist; making patterns as well; the other one was caressing her hair.

Looking around, Sophia frowned. She loved Derek's loft, it was like a second home to her. The only thing she didn't like was the lack of decorations. Paintings, pictures, ANYTHING. And with Christmas right around the corner, she realized how empty the loft was.

"Hey." She said.

"Mmhmm?" Derek mumbled, still a little bit sleepy.

"Why aren't there any Christmas decorations here?" She asked, looking up at him, his eyes groggily opened, sleep still evident.

Derek was silent for a moment, thinking about his answer. "I don't know, I never actually thought about Christmas."

Sophia's eyes went wide, and she leaned up to look at him straight in the eye.

"What?" He asked.

"'Never actually thought about Christmas?' What are you, heartless?"

Derek looked her straight in the eye. "I just haven't felt like Christmas. You tent to do that when you don't have any family left."

Sophia held her breath. She wasn't expecting that.

"Well," she started slowly. "You're stuck with me now. So let's go to my place for some Christmas decorations. At least a tree."

Derek nodded after a sigh, getting out of bed after her and putting on some new clothes.

"You didn't decorate your house?" He asked, putting on a t-shirt.

"I was going to, but my parents decided that a business trip to New York was more important than spending Christmas with me." She said, putting on her socks and tennis shoes.

Derek looked at her, his eyes softening.

"So, let's go. Wanna poof or drive?" She said, a cheery tone to her voice; one that Derek could tell was fake.

"Let's take the Hummer, we're gonna need the space for the tree, aren't we?"

Sophia couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. Getting on her tip toes, she gave Derek a small peck on the lips, skipping her way towards the door.

* * *

"We don't need so much, you know." The werewolf said.

"Of course we do, it's Christmas!" The pixie said, opening the door to the loft for her boyfriend; who was carrying the tree and three bags full of lights, ornaments and other Christmas decorations.

"You do like Christmas, don't you?" He said, placing the tree by the window.

Sophia placed the bags she was carrying on the floor, opening one of them to get the Christmas wreath. "It's my favorite Holiday besides Halloween." She said with a big grin on her face.

Making her way towards the door with the wreath in hand, she passed next to Derek, who spanked his girlfriend's butt as she was walking.

"Hey!"

"I couldn't help myself." He said, chuckling.

"At least wait until _after_ decorating." She said with a wink, to which Derek let out a barked laugh.

Together, they decorated the tree. They put on lights of different colors, different sized ornaments, snowflakes and fake snow. The only thing missing was the big star on the top of the tree. The only problem? It was a very tall tree. Derek put up all the ornaments on the top part, but Sophia wanted to place the star.

She kept looking at the tree from different angles, trying to figure out how to get it up there. Derek; thinking they were done with decorating; sat down on the couch and started reading a book.

"Hey, can you put it up?" She said after a sigh, not taking her eyes away from the tree.

"Put what up?" Derek asked, not looking up from his book.

"I can't reach the top to put the star."

She heard Derek standing up from the couch, what she wasn't expecting was to feel Derek's hands on her waist and lifting her up.

"What are you doing?!"

"Giving you a boost." Derek said, laughter between each word, lifting Sophia all the way up, finally placing the star in its place.

Placing her down again, Sophia runs behind the tree to plug the lights in, lighting the tree and the whole loft.

The both stand together; Derek's arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist; looking at their master piece.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"It's not so bad." He said.

She turned to look up at him. "Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you this morning. I didn't mean it when I said you were heartless. I just, tend to forget that bad things happen, you know."

He looked back at her, eyes softening at the sincerity in her voice.

"I know, don't worry about it."

"And hey, we can spend Christmas together this year."

The werewolf smiled at his girlfriend's idea. If it weren't for her, his life might still be dark and lonely.

"Just the two of us?"

"Of course, just you and me." She said, pecking his lips.

"And…" She started. "Your Christmas present." A grin came to her lips.

"You got me a present?"

"Well, it's a present for the both of us, but I know you'll enjoy it more."

"What is it?" He said after a chuckle.

"Open it and see." She left Derek and went to the kitchen, getting a box from under the sink.

"Nice hiding place." He grinned, taking the box from her.

"I know." She winked. "Come on, open it!"

Derek did, and took out a red, see through baby doll lingerie dress, with matching panties; making the werewolf bark a laugh.

"Yes, I am going to enjoy my present."

"You, Derek Hale, have been a _very_ naughty boy, and I think I'm going to need this." She said, taking a pair of cuffs out of the box.

"Where did you get those?"

"Being a pixie has its perks." She winked.

Taking the lingerie from Derek, she poked his nose and said. "Go to your room, I'll meet you there in 4-5 minutes." And with that, she poofed out of the room.

Shaking his head with a smile, he turned towards the drawers in the living room. Opening one, he took out a small box and opened it. There, sat a small necklace of a set of wings and a crescent moon.

"What did I get myself into?" A smile on his face, putting it back inside and making his way to his bedroom.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Happy Holidays! And for those of you who celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas! This is my present to you :)**

 **Just a small oneshot for the festivities. Stay tuned for 'Focus', the last installment in the 'Distractions' series! And also stay tuned for 'Payphone', my Stiles story.**

 **I love you guys!**


End file.
